Of Fur And Fangs
by Eb3Pik
Summary: Zacks been hiding a secret. A secret so terrible, he'll stop at nothing to keep it under wraps. He's Boston's resident Werewolf.
1. New Moon

Hey, Story number two, I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody. And for his werewolf look, just think of the Harry Potter movie, which I also don't own.

I'm Zack Martin and I have a secret. Even now, as I think these thoughts, I can feel my secret bubbling to the surface. I can't tell anyone what exactly it is, why I have to slip off to the park outside the Tipton once a month, why I come back with scratches and bruises, and why many a tourist going for a walk at night have ran back to the Tipton screaming their head off. I hear a beating drum and my eyes dilate as I look up at the Full Moon. I know that the transformation has begun, the second time for me.

I yell in pain as my hands and fingers grow into paw like appendages adorned with claws. My ears stretch and form a point, only adding to my misery. My legs crack out of socket and reposition and enlarge to elevate my height. I scream in agony as my face lengthens into an animal snout. My teeth elongate into sharp fangs. My spine curves and snaps until I'm lying on the ground wheezing in pain. Suddenly my screams turn to howls, my vision looses all sense of color and I can instantly hear people talking off in the distance. I rear up on my two legs and get a sense of myself. I take a look at myself in a nearby pond, realizing by a rough estimate I was about 7 feet tall. I turned away from my reflection, disgusted with myself. Then, slowly, the blood lust came. My eyes felt ready to explode out of my skull. I bared my teeth, I knew I no longer had control of myself. I dropped on to all fours and ran, towards the people talking in the distance. I hated this, I knew something bad was about to come of tonight.

---Tipton, Next Day---

I strolled into our room, mom was making breakfast and Cody was reading, 

"And just where were you this morning?" Mom said as soon as I got into through door. 

"I got up early and went down to take care of Max." 

Another lie. Max was a "Puppy" I'd found in the park and "took care of". 

"Well, alright then." She said with an odd look on her face. I walked past Cody, towards our room. 

�� As I closed the door I could hear someone in the front room talking, one bonus of my, well, condition I guess. It was Cody, and he was walking towards me. I think I could smell how nervous he was. He walked through the door and boy did he look jumpy. 

"Hey Zack, I…I know why you've been sneaking out at night."

Oh, boy, just great. "Why's that Cody?" 

"It's 'cause your doing drugs isn't it." Oh, man, so close I thought. 

"Uh, no, and I don't know what your talking about, Sneaking out? Madness." I said, hoping he wouldn't catch on, and cursing the fact that he was the smart one. 

"O.K. But sooner or later Mom's gonna catch on to you leaving at night." Oh crap, one look at his face and I knew he was gonna tell. "Wait, Please, don't tell." I pleaded, giving him my best puppy dog face which had greatly improved in authenticity. 

"Fine, but if you keep coming home with those scratches on you,�I'm coming clean."

"Thank you, thank you Cody." I said on my knees. 

As he left I realized he had figured out I've been leaving for the full moon,�and he saw my scratches after just two times, I'd�definitely need to be more careful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, you like, yes, no, maybe? Should I Elaborate on the werewolfy aspect? Reviews appreciated.


	2. Cody's Plight

Thanks for the review. Lol. I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody. And for his werewolf look, just think of the Harry Potter movie, which I also don't own.

--28 days later--

I marked the day on my calendar as I stepped out of bed. I was lucky it was weekend, I don't know if I could take school the next morning. 

I looked over and saw that Cody was still asleep. Then I looked at the clock and realized why. It was 6:30. 

I stepped into the show and let the water run over my face. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed. Up until three months ago I didn't turn into a huge blood thirsty monster every full moon. 

I shuddered when I thought of what would happen tonight. Stepping out of the shower, I grabbed hold of a towel. I walked to the mirror and took one look, running a hand through my hair. Tonight was defiantly going to suck I thought to myself.

--7:30 p.m.--

I walked out of the Tipton into the brisk air. Wrapping my jacket around me I sprinted towards the park next to the hotel.

I was glad it was heavily forested. Maybe no one would notice my transformation. 

As I got to the clearing I usually used I could feel the beast running around in my head. Suddenly It started, first my skin mottled, then my eyes color changing to yellow, then my hands, feet, arms, and legs growing, and finally my head shifting. Soon, I was all werewolf, beast, evil creature. 

My ears perked up at a nearby sound. Thankfully still retaining my human mind, I moved towards it on all fours. I could hear breathing and crying in a nearby bush. My head involuntarily tilted at the strange utterances.

I sniffed the air around it. Then I realized what it was. 

Cody. He must of followed me, and now he was taking shelter in the bush. That means he probably saw everything. Why couldn't he just keep his nose out of it? Why did he have to ruin both our lives?

I knew what would happen if my mind changed and Cody was right in front of me. I moved towards a stone path and ran. I had to get away from him, I couldn't bite him, let alone hurt him, or I'd never forgive myself. 

As I passed a huge tree, I felt my eyes turn red. I felt my mind slip into darkness, and I could feel the monster begin its reign. 

--6:45 a.m.--

I snuck back into the suite, closing the door quietly behind me. I tiptoed to my room, hoping to check on Cody and get an hour of sleep before I had to get up again. 

As I moved towards the bed, I could make out Cody's form lying asleep. When I got near, I could see he was covered in sweat. I walked closer, noticing something else. There was blood near his face. My face drained of color. 

I sat on the bed. Did he hurt himself running back? Did he trip, cut himself on a branch? Or did I bite him? I was pondering these when I felt myself fall back on the bed, falling asleep instantly. 

--7:50 a.m.—

I had woken up with a start and eaten breakfast in silence. No one but Mom talked, and when she did, Cody and I answered in grunts or mumbles. 

After breakfast, I grabbed Cody and dragged him into our bedroom. 

"Cody, I need to know what you saw last night and how you got that scratch." I said, gesturing to a gash on his cheek. 

"I saw everything." He said, looking at me.

"Then I guess you know huh?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't even know they, you, werewolves existed." He said confused. 

"Neither did I. But you didn't answer me, How did you get that scratch?" I asked him again. 

"How did it happen Zack? When did you get bitten, how long have you been changing?" He asked, ignoring me again. 

"Three months ago." I sighed. "I was taking a walk in the park, when I heard a dog, I went to see if it needed help, and, well…fill in the pieces." I said. I still couldn't believe it had happened.

"Zack, my scratch." He said, moving his hand up to his face. "I fell running from you." 

"Good." I said, relieved I hadn't hurt him. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cody asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was a freak." I said lying down on my pillow. 

"I don't think your a freak." Cody said. "And I'll help you through it." 

"Thanks Codes." I muttered as I fell asleep, exhausted from yesterday. 

Okay, second chapter done, Boy do I love this story, and I'll update come as you are soon, I have the new chapter written and the end planned out. Hope you'll like it.


End file.
